


Like Coming Home

by Trifoilum



Series: Texting Robert [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifoilum/pseuds/Trifoilum
Summary: It was quiet and comfortable, lying on Robert's bed together like this; your head on his chest, feeling the steady up and down of his torso, his scent sweet and heady. The autumn sunset painted his room in orange and the air had started to get cooler, making a perfect weather for cuddling.  Seconds after seconds passed, letting rough fingers play with your hair, settling in a rhythm matching his own heartbeat.If you let it, the comfort would lull you to sleep.





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> BAAHAHHAHAHAHHA FINALLY MY FIRST SMUT
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Disclaimer : While the non-smut chapters can be read as any gender, the smut chapters are (going to be written) from a perspective of a cis male (with some hints of past experience with other cis males which may or may not be Alex). Thank you for the understanding~
> 
> CW : Body worship...? Ish?
> 
> Also, crazily enough, unbeta-ed.

_“May I?” he asked, tone unusually soft, and you could feel the warmth of his breath and fuck it what more could you do except close the distance between your lips ? And so you pulled his T-shirt and did just that. It tasted like gratitude, like a promise, and it felt as certain as the period in your writing. The end of something, the start of another._

_He pulled you in a close hug. “I’m ready now,” he whispered and, before you got to savor his scent and body warmth, let you go to play with Betsy. You might have imagined it, but his ears looked redder._

 

It was quiet and comfortable, lying on Robert's bed together like this; your head on his chest, feeling the steady up and down of his torso, his scent sweet and heady. The autumn sunset painted his room in orange and the air had started to get cooler, making a perfect weather for cuddling.  Seconds after seconds passed, letting rough fingers play with your hair, settling in a rhythm matching his own heartbeat. If you let it, the comfort would lull you to sleep.

All thoughts drifted through you like the wind, light and free from burden. All you want to do now was to let the peaceful seconds pass.

Eternity passed, yet it was still too soon.

"You look happy,” teased Robert.

“More than that.” The feeling was a lot like coming home; a release of all tension, or the relaxed breath after holding it for so long. A state, versus a moment.

The warm laugh Robert let out was music to your ears. “So?” It was an unsaid invitation to genuinely, thoroughly savor Robert Small, appreciating all the roughness in his face and the contrast against his blissful grin. And there were his eyes, his dark, brooding eyes. They used to remind you of a stray; full of tension, always on look for threats, constantly searching for an escape route.

Right now, the only thing in his eyes was you.

 "I dreamed of this." Of another chance. “I thought that’s all it’s going to be. “

His smile too was free from burden. "I know."

It was surprising, the ease with which your body picked itself together in his embrace.

The reality wasn’t that devastating. Maybe now there was no illusion about forever, no dreams of a happily ever after. They failed to shake this bliss away, or shaking the fact that for however long both of you could work this out, you could bask in this warmth again.

A matter of effort and luck. That was manageable.

“Can I kiss you? So I know fully I’m not dreaming?” asked yourself.

His answer was to pull you upwards. C’mere,” rasped Robert.

You were on his bed, enveloped with his body warmth. You pressed your face onto his neck, taking a whiff of him, listening to his heart beating. There was no smell of alcohol anywhere; just the detergent, and soap, and him. His hand grabbed the back of your head and you were pulled into a deep kiss. The man was smiling as he nuzzled you, scratching his stubbles against your tender skin, and everything already felt like home and then.

Then Robert tensed.

Obvious, abrupt, it lasted a second too long. You lifted your head slightly, looking at him, knowing his patterns by now. “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?”

He would look at your eyes, trying to detect any hint of nervousness and dishonesty. He would glance to the door, seeking ways to escape if the situation called. Falling that, his eyes would change into a those of a hunter; seeking weaknesses, intimidating, possibly planning a plan of attack. His body would tense and back away, seeking a safe distance to act or react.

Robert only looked at your eyes before letting a shaky laughter and flumped into the pillow. "A bit nervous. A bit afraid."

"Hm?"

An exhausted sigh escaped."That I’ll hurt you. And I’ll wake up from this dream."

“It’s not a dream, though.” You smiled. The distance between you was close enough to rub noses, close enough to share the same air. One hand sneaked around his neck, massaging it up and down. “I mean, I could pinch your cheeks for proof. But I won’t push you. I’m fine with waiting, I really do.”

Robert cupped your cheeks. His eyes twinkled in understanding. “You’ll stay.”

“ _Please_.”

Upon hearing the word, he held you tighter; sneaking his hand inside your clothes, sliding back and forth across your back. It was an act of learning as much it was as an act of reciprocation; studying each involuntary gasp you made, searching for what made your fingers curl tighter, watching you unravel with a thoughtful face. This time, your arousal was completely accepted.

“What if I don’t want to wait?” Robert breathed. “What if I want _everything_?”

Your lips trembled. “Then I’m at your mercy, Mr. Small.”

"At my mercy,” he repeated. Suddenly, you were flipped, and he was on top of you. "At my mercy."

He licked his lips and flashed a grin that was all teeth. He looked hungry. You suspected you looked the same.

Trying to convey your thoughts, you kissed Robert again. Neediness reared its head after months of shared attraction. What started as a thought grew into a demand, and then into a desperate plea. His lips were searing, returning your demands and giving some more and more and yet you still wanted _more_.

Hungry eyes feasted on your body. “Fuck, you’re…beautiful,” muttered him as you shifted. You pulled his shirt before he pulled yours. With a swift move, your pants and boxers were also slid down and thrown aside, leaving you naked and hard. Soon, you were sitting on his bed while he was standing on his knees in front of you.

The picture he sent you long time ago came back to mind. The slight increase in his bulk now did not matter; this was billion times better. The man bathed by the setting sun in front of you was alive and real, proven as one of your hands wandered the body. Everything was warm, the wisps of hair ticklish, and the way he flinched when you touched certain spots was very cute to witness. The other stopped to his heart, feeling the organ inside rapped like a drum against your hand, each beat clamoring for your skin, clamoring for _more_.

Trailing down, the bulge straining inside his pants was obscene as it demanded worship. “Take the pants off. I want you to see. I want you to _feel_ your effect to me,” said Robert. It was the gentlest order you’ve ever heard, and your cock liked it.

Breathing heavily, you slowly began undoing his pants. Your hands were shaking as they tried to undo the top button; at first gently, then increasingly growing in frustration until the button was undone with a violent yank.

His own laughter was rasped, his voice reverent. “Take it easy, bud.”

“Impossible.” You awkwardly laughed, before continuing with the zipper. Down and down it goes, revealing more of the red and black boxer that did little to hide anything. Your throat dried as he stood, and drier as the pants fell down to the floor.

He walked beside the bed. “See?” Robert’s tone was low, his hand shaking as it guided your own hand to feel the bulge. “It wants you. Feel it. Play with it. _Please it_.”

The cock inside was achingly hard, the wet spot on his boxers glaringly obvious, and when you followed the urge to graze your finger there, he sucked in his breath in delight, another music to your ears. Discovering all these new sides of him was amazing.

Starting your course, you pulled him for a kiss. Trembling lips lingered to his nose, his lips, before proceeding to his jaw, feeling the stubble that always persisted around his face. You could, and would, feel this rubbing against you from now on.

Imagining those made you giggle. “Oh, the beard burns would be glorious.”

“Fucker, we’re here and that’s all you going to say?” His sounded completely, thoroughly annoyed, and the giggle grew into a laugh.

One last kiss to shut him up before carrying on. He shivered when you nuzzled on his neck, letting a strangled sound of need when you reached his nipples.

You glanced playfully. “Someone likes this, apparently,”

His grin was all teeth. Then you bit his nipple and it dissolved into a long heavy moan.

It was too much.

Your free hand began to drop, to please your own aching need before his hand firmly held your wrist. His jaw was clenched, his stare determined. “I’ll do it.” Two sharp eyes penetrated your resistance as he took the hand and kissed it gently. “Gonna show you that you’re mine.” said Robert between heavy breaths. “I’m gonna take care of you so good.”

Words were the brand, the mark that would chain you to him. They choked in your throat, for the cruelty of binding him as much as the pleasure of being bound.

Gentle hands settled on your head, guiding you down to where he wanted your attention to be. Now kneeling, the cock so close, you groaned with need. Instead of mercy, he grabbed your other hand, lacing his fingers tightly with yours. “Tell me you’re mine.”

It was too much.

“Yes, Robert, I’m yours, just—“ Your groan was needy and shameful and helpless.

“I know.” The emotions were thick in his voice as trembling lips gave your hands one last kiss before releasing them. “’Cause I’m already yours.”

It was too much.

With permission granted, curious hands started wandering on his torso and feeling his chest hair. His muscles were taut and firm, glistening with sweat under the evening sun.

The curiosity only flared as you mouthed the bulge, feeling the dampness caused by the organ hidden underneath. Seven inches? Eight? More? Did it even matter? The only important thing was you wanted to take it all, or at least die trying.

_Finally_ , your hands carefully pulled his boxers down. The cock sprung, as impressive as imagined. 

You remembered the things you had thought, once.

 

_His cock was HUGE and THICK and brown and veiny and yes, inked. It was thicker at the base, curved upwards, and his cockhead was bell-shaped. The random, black curved lines wrapping around his shaft might be considered tribal but it didn’t matter, it looked so good and so him. It stood alone in a thick bush of dark pubic hair and it just begged to be touched. And savored. You wondered if it smelled like Robert; like whiskey and cigarette and stale sweat and something that's all his. You kind of daydreamed about sucking it dry; tasting the godly nectars hidden there, letting his cum enter your belly. His cock would violently thrust inside you as your head thrashed around and you would enjoy every second of it, you would taste all of Robert’s cock like the delicacy you were sure it was going to be. Your pants grew tight and you shivered in fear (and secretly, thrill), as a thought flashed; will it fit any part of you?_

 

Just like his body, this was billion times better. This was alive.

You gripped it at its base. At the tip was a clear droplet. Purposefully, you ran one finger along the underside, smearing the precum. Not even enough; you started descending into his balls, feeling the rough pubic hair before leisurely going up.

Robert let a sharp grunt as the huge organ throbbed again and again, leaking precum that you hungrily taste before taking his cock inside. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed. His hands grabbed your head, but he did not push forward. “Relax your throat. Breathe.” And then he tried to be still, slowly pushing forward inch by inch. “Fuck, so good,”

His cupped hand lifted your chin, forcing your gaze to his. “You looked great.”

There was a perverted sense of pride when seeing your lover like this; sweating, hooded eyes and a hungry grin adorning his handsome face. You hummed, making him hiss with the vibration, feeling your cock twitch as his did. Shaking hands on your head tightened every time your tongue traced circles on the tip, tasting the saltiness and inhaling the musk.

Your hands continued feeling his body. Sometimes they held the cock still, sometimes they massaged his hairy balls. Sometimes they stroked the shaft and sometimes they kept firmly on the base while you sucked the tip; an act that made Robert thrashed left and right.

He started wildly bucking his hips, all drenched in sweat and grunting desperately. “Dammit, yes. Yes!” groaned Robert between thrusts. Rough hands gripped the back of your head, moving it for his own pleasure.

He was unraveling, thrusting back with abandon, fully aware you were the sole cause.

It made you feel somewhat dirty, and you feel even better for feeling dirty.

And you wanted _more_.

The cock throbbed like crazy, dripping precum that you gladly slobbered. He grasped your head tight, pulling your mouth in and out from his cock as his chest heaved up and down. Your name was muttered between profanities, increasingly chaotic following the slapping noises that sounded so obscene and delightful.

“Take my cock. Take it all.” he growled.

His thrusts got faster and shorter. Your jaw would ache after this, maybe your throat too. You made the hand slid up and down faster and increased your suction, humming and moaning around his cock. Your hands stroked faster, and if you could speak, you’d probably have asked him if he would be okay with being fingered.

Greedy as you were, you wanted _more_ , and you wanted it _now_.

“Stop—fuck, I’m almost—“ Shaky hands gripped your hair, Trying to pull you away. You swatted his hands. You’re not letting go.

Thrusting deep inside you for the final time, Robert let a primal, deep roar, arching backwards and pumping thick cum again, and again, and again into your throat. You swallowed as much as you can, letting the rest drip to your chin and downwards. Any comments about its taste would require further tasting.

Flushing and heaving, the man collapsed into your shoulder. His face was a picture of ecstasy; shuddering, his jaw slack, face red.

“Holy fuck,” whispered Robert. “How did I end up being so lucky?”

How did _you_ end up being so lucky?

The unmistakable scent of sex and sweat danced around your nose, enveloping you with its sharpness and sweetness. After releasing the tension in your aching jaw, you threw him a grin. The kiss he gave in exchange was tender, ignoring the fact that you just sucked his own cock. Speechless, you just pulled his drenched body closer and breathed together. Your cock pressed against his body, silently letting its presence known, but you held back.

“That was…wonderful. I just might die from happiness,” whispered yourself, aroused and touched and timid at the same time.

Robert absently placed his hands on your chest, whispering with a tinge of devilish joy. “Don’t die yet, cause there’s more to come.”

With a strong push, you were shoved into his bed again as Robert crawled into you with a predatory grin.

“Your turn now, babe.”

_Babe._

“Thanks for waiting,” said the grinning man.

 

Your heart drummed. The hunter took your lips with ardor, you gave it with pleasure. For a while, he was all you could note. The kiss was strong, but his chapped lips moved softly, like you would break with the slightest pressure. When you pushed further, his hitched breath was a silent consent, a permission to push further and rub your growing desire against his body, craving more skin-to-skin exposure.

Then he _finally_ descended to kiss your neck. At first it was light, and then he sucked on the surface, replacing all thoughts with him.

“I’ll make it worth your time,” he whispered, almost like a prayer.

Robert was in control of your body, using what it had learned to uncover more about yourself. How your body sang for that. His fingers traced your chest and you arched forward, pressing your leaking cock against his torso. He pinched your nipples and your head thrashed to the side. The sharp breath you let when one of his fingers grazed to a spot—your weak spot, a place that only Alex had known before—made him attack that spot relentlessly until you turned into a helpless, writhing mess.

The aching lust feasted on the glory it hadn’t tasted for years. The way your heart raced was familiar; a constant that kept you grounded in the present despite all the differences your senses took.

Robert straddled you. His cock, already showing signs of action, was adjusted so it touched yours side by side.

“Look at me,” panted Robert. “Let me see your face.”

For a while both bodies remained like this. A frown fixed on his brow, eyes staring at yours, heated yet silent, waiting for you for a response, or an order. “Just—just like this?” breathed Robert between, uncertain, and you know what he meant.

Yes, you didn’t want to fuck or be fucked. Not now, when mere kissing brought you so close to orgasm. Your response could only be described by kissing him back, because there were no words. Just _more_. To keep feeling his body weight above yours as his body hair bristled against your chest. To be engulfed in his scent, listening to all the voices he made, trading marks on each other’s skin.

_More._

Rough facial hair started scraping your skin and you whimpered, holding onto his hair, parting your mouths for air only to be fervently reclaimed. The kiss grew ravenous, trading your sanity with his, slowly driving you both over the edge. Descending, playful tongue circled around your neck, sucking and biting. You reciprocated, leaving one mark out of many on the spot between his neck and shoulder.

His warm body was heavy as Robert ground his pelvis against yours. Desperate arms wrapped around his back, holding on him as everything else grew more erratic. A calloused hand joined your hand to wrap around both cocks. Tension started gathering in, the pleasure from the friction burned, and yet you couldn’t and wouldn’t stop grinding.

Every trickle of sweat and every touch set your nerves on fire, and the world started dissolving. There were only the sounds of your lovemaking, the feel of his skin, his warmth, his scent.

Only him remained.

Your toes started to tingle, to curl out of pleasure that was building, and this time it didn’t stop, the feeling kept going up and up and you shuddered and--

His whisper sent chills up your spine. “Let it out, babe. I’m here.”

It was too much.

With a cry, your load was shooting all over. There was a loud ring inside your ears, the kind of white noise that washed the entire world away except your own heart beating against your chest. And then it slowly smoothed down as you clung on the man above you, using his scent and the weight of his body as an anchor to ground you to reality.

Faraway, you could hear Robert grunting and thrusting fast, racing to his own release. Your hands soothed his back while you kept grinding against him, giving more friction as you peppered his face and shoulders with kisses. It didn’t take long for him to let a long moan, and you felt another wetness splattering across your chest, quickly smeared as his body closed into yours, groaning straight into your mouth. In a day full of wonderful voices, this took the cake.

Peaceful seconds went by. You watched his breathing slow down. Savoring the way his face became red with pleasure, the tenderness in his eyes as he leant down and pressed his lips to you, kissing with gentle, unhurried pace. Your arms wrapped around him, stroking his back, holding him close. Gently, his nose was rubbing against yours.

“I feel young,” you said.

“We rutted like teenagers,” he weakly laughed. “’course you feel young.”

You pinched his ass. He rested his forearms beside your head and his forehead in the crook of your neck, breathing, the only sounds inside this room. You let a relaxed breath yourself.

The feeling was a lot like coming home.

“Hey,” called Robert, way too soon. There was uncertainty in his face.  “Is cuddling okay?”

Caressing his jaw, the laugh you let was ragged, tired, and relieved. “Oh, God, yes. Stay like this, please.” He nuzzled your hands, remaining above you while lazily kissing until his weight started becoming uncomfortable.

 

Your body felt like jelly as Robert carefully separated his sticky body from yours. The traces of sex were wiped with his shirt, occasionally leaving kiss marks as he cleaned your body. With a mighty yank he pulled the blanket away –damp and soaked with various wet spots, you absently noted—and laid on the drier side of the bed, pulling you close into an embrace. Your head was on his chest, feeling the steady up and down of his torso, his scent sweeter and headier after everything.  If you let it, the comfort would lull you to sleep.

In fact, you almost planned to do so before your senses caught note of several things. Like how the sky had turned dark, the soreness in your throat, or how your stomach growled with vengeance. The sound must have been very loud, because Robert let a very amused snicker.

You groaned, and fought the lethargy to open your eyes. “It’s late, I’m starving.”

Robert had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hi, starving, I’m—“

“Cut it!” You threw a pillow, soaked with _things_ , which was quickly blocked by the grinning man. “I’m not sentient enough to receive dad jokes—ow, my throat.”

“Sore throat?” His tone was teasing, but the hand checking your throat was gentle. “Then I’m sure you could use some medicine. I definitely have some potent _injections_.”

You groaned. He laughed. Another music to your ears.

His hands stroked your hair, and he spoke with gentleness. “Takeaways are bad for your throat. I’ll make soup.”

Scandalized, you tore yourself apart from him. “ _Just soup_?” Your stomach also voiced its displeasure by growling at the same time.

He snorted. “How about this; a full pot of chicken soup with vegetables and noodles with a mega pack of 100% American hardwood smoked bacon, served with as much tea as you need. Is that enough to satisfy you, _Your Majesty_?”  
  
“Can I also get ice cream?” You grinned playfully. “And honey ginger tea? They are good for sore throats.”

“Bring your fucking own. Take it or face the guillotine.” He shook his head, grinning madly despite his gruff tone. “One fuck and he acts like Marie Antoinette…”

Maybe Betsy had been outside for a while or maybe she did have the grace to wait, but only now did you realize she was barking. There was a shared look with her owner before you burst into laughter, quickly stopping as you held your sore throat again.

“That was one hella timing, girl,” groaned Robert, giving you one last kiss as he got out from bed and put his boxer on. Then he threw yours. “Get up and clean up. She’s not looking at this filth.”

The two of you hastily pooled all dirty fabrics into one bundle to be washed. Only then did Robert open the door, letting the dog inside. She was beaming with joy, light and free from burden.

Maybe now there was no illusion about forever, no dreams of a happily ever after. But for however long both of you could work this out, you could bask in this warmth again.

**Author's Note:**

> .....I wrote this thing like a dissertation. (glances at tabs of references and how-tos and other smuts). Hopefully it was at least enjoyable.  
>  The research and dissection was fun, though. So many different style of smuts. Will definitely try more.
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed as usual <3
> 
> Also, writing smut in second person PoV was _weird_. Please tell me if you find it weird / not, and whether if I should write in third person PoV next time...


End file.
